Love Like Rain
by wrecking
Summary: Just a series of moments in Alice and Jasper's life together. Nothing too scandalous or overthetop, just little things that I saw happening to them, or wanted to happen. Japser/Alice


"You know what I miss the most?" Jasper mused.

Alice turned to face him, taking in his sweet smile and rugged features. She wanted to offer him a proper response, but she could only make small sounds. He always entranced her. "Hmm?"

"Sweet tea," he said proudly.

"What's that?" Alice didn't know what a lot of different food and beverages were, not remembering consuming any.

"It's like hot tea, but it's served with ice and lots of sugar. I've forgotten what it tastes like, but I remember that I loved it." Japer's eyes closed and his tongue poked out, licking his lips. "I loved it a lot, before.."

Alice's hand cupped Jasper's face just under his chin. Their eyes met and the sparks – that had yet to die down in their many years together – ignited like fireworks. She pressed her lips to his, softly at first and then with a rough passion. She didn't know why they ever tried to have a conversation; it always ended with hands reaching and lips searching.

Jasper broke from their embrace and smiled, "Edward's upset. He doesn't like when we do this near him."

Alice closed her eyes, searching her mind for an answer to her own question. Her eyes quickly opened and a smirk played on her lips. "Let's go for a walk, then."

She felt Jasper holding her hand and pulling her out of the room. Jasper's eyes met hers and he asked about her without using words.

"Oh, it's fine. We'll be alone outside. I thought we'd spare Edward."

Jasper knew exactly what they would be sparing Edward from and a boyish grin grew across his face.

"You're so adorable when you do that," Alice teased. Jasper's arms pulled her even closer to his side, holding on like she was going to float away.

Jasper smiled and whispered, "I like it when it's just us."

---

Alice's hands were wringing, she had seen something she didn't like. Her feet were impatiently on the floor as she waited by the front door for Jasper. He'd be there in around two minutes, give or take a few seconds. And while she liked knowing precisely when he'd be home, sometimes it made the dragging lulls even longer.

She stood for the hundredth time, looking out the windows, forcing her vision to see what wasn't there; A glimpse of his car, the blur of his running. Anything at all to signal his arrival. She didn't want to wait any longer. There was time, of course, but the suspense of his reaction was killing her.

A familiar voice awoke her from her thoughts, but it wasn't Jasper. Instead, it was Edward's calm voice, reassuring her and asking that they talk about it with the entire family present.

"No. I'm going to talk to him myself. And you! You pretend you don't know! It isn't as bad as before. It will be fine." Alice's voice faltered and she started to recite the Bill of Rights in Mandarin in her head. Edward took the hint and left the room. Soon after, Jasper's excited face met Alice's. As soon as he saw her, his smile fell and he grabbed her with a passionate force.

"What is it?" He could feel her worry and her hesitation. Even her small glimmer of excitement that faded when their bodies met. "Please, Alice. What is it?"

"I had a vision," she started, "and it was about you." She buried her face in his neck, attempting to rub away her worry and sadness. "Jasper, you're going to have a… slip-up."

"What can we do, Alice? What can we do?" Jasper's voice was urgent and panicked, full of hurt, full of disbelief.

Alice kissed his check, whispering near his ear, "We're going to have a quiet afternoon together, and then we're going to Alaska for a few days." His lips found hers and pressed hard, finding her small tongue searching his mouth eagerly.

"We'll be fine, Jasper. Everything's fine." Alice wished she believed her own words.

---

"Where's my blue dress? I know it is here somewhere!" Alice was dashing around her room, a blur to the mortal eye. Pieces of clothing flew in a fury over her head, shoes falling from nowhere.

Alice felt arms grab her and she fought to escape their grasp. This wasn't the time for games, she had plans and things to do, and she wanted her blue dress, her favorite dress. She wiggled and squeezed, but finally gave up her exodus.

"You need to calm down, you're crippling me," Jasper laughed. Even as adorable as she was, worry written on her face like wrinkles, it was overwhelming to bear.

Jasper kissed her temple, releasing her to the mania from before. His laugh filled the hallway, and Alice lifted a chair to find exactly what she'd been looking for.

---

It was small moments like these that she treasured, the ones where she felt comfortable in his arms, tracing his ribs with a gentle touch. How his hard, cold skin was beautiful, the way it went on for miles in her mind; and his breathing slowed when she gingerly laid her hand on his stomach. She never felt more in love with him than now, just their scents filling the room, and the feel of each other's touch like warm sheets.

She can't remember if she felt lonely before, can't remember if she ever felt out of place. Her life is filled with him now, there isn't a beginning — or even an end — she can imagine that doesn't involve his touch, his voice, his love.

Words were misplaced and would fall against the heavy air. His hands reaching for her face, needing her closer, with lips touching softly but urgently. His arms holding her roughly against him, like she'd float away at any moment.

Even if either could have said something, it wouldn't have meaning. Their love wasn't one of words or subtlety, it was full of heart (non-beating, but still metaphorically existent) and interlaced with silent poetry. It was love like rain, constantly beautiful, soaking you from head to toe.


End file.
